


But I'm A Mutant

by sanstexte (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-04
Updated: 2009-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sanstexte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Franklin Richards: He watches as the world hates mutants, and notices that his parents don't really seem to mind. He's a mutant. What does this mean to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I'm A Mutant

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the xmen_on_lj Utopia challenge. Written for a prompt submitted by wizefics.
> 
> Thanks to second_batgirl for validation and a beta, and thanks to likeadeuce for helping with my grammar issues.

The Richards family has been many things. Cosmonauts, innovators, philanthropists and heroes are just a few words one tosses around when talking about the family's unique place in the world. But for young Franklin Richards, there is one word that just doesn't quite fit into the puzzle that is the Richards' legacy.

Mutant.

Franklin Richards is a mutant. He didn't ask to be born a mutant, but his mother's irradiated blood and the use of the Cosmic Control Rod during his birth destroyed any chance of him living life as a regular human child.

Franklin's lived among the powered, lived among the non powered, and even among mutants. He's never felt more welcome and normal than during the time he spent with Emma Frost and the Generation X kids. Sure, his parents try to give him the life of a normal child, but there was just something about life with the X-kids that clicked. He wasn't the little boy who could destroy the world with a thought, he was just a kid, having fun with others who had special abilities just like him.

This was why when news from San Francisco and the mutant riots was playing out on the TV screen he paid such close attention. These people were like him, and some of them were his friends. Some of them could be his friends in the future. This could be his life. Fighting day after day against people who hate him just for being alive. Fighting day after day just to survive.

He couldn't understand how anyone, let alone everyone could hate these people, these so called mutants. After all, wasn't mutant just a word? Wasn't that what mom had told dad when they thought he wasn't listening so many years ago?

He wonders why his parents aren't down there with the X-Men standing up for the rights of the mutants. For others like him. He tries to ask, but can only ask if the hatred is also aimed at himself. He gets no response and starts to wonder if that's why his parents aren't there. After all, if he's not allowed to tell people he's a mutant, his parents must not really like them that much. Sure they'll help the X-Men, but does that mean they actually like the X-Men? Does that mean they actually like him? Will he be thrown into Utopia when everyone notices his powers are back? Or will they tell him to shush and pretend he's still the normal little boy they've always wanted?

Franklin Richards has questions. Questions about himself, questions about his family, and questions about his future. Franklin Richards has no one to ask these questions.

But Franklin Richards is a mutant, and he's starting to understand that answers and equality are things that just aren't given to his kind. If he wants answers, if he wants things to be fair, he'll need to do it himself.

Franklin Richards is a mutant. And world be damned he's not going to feel bad about it.


End file.
